Quiet Love
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: When love calls...who's there to answer
1. New Friends

New Friends

**-BPOV-**

In the month since the Cullen's left after my birthday I've tried to take care of myself like I promised Edward. But it's been hard, since no one understands and also Victoria is still hunting me. I knew that I needed to move on so I decided to go to their house and face my demons.

After school one day I drove to the Cullen house, and there I found that it was almost unbearable to go into the house. But after sitting in my truck for a few more minutes I was finally to move and say goodbye to the memories.

**-Flashback-**

___As I walked into the living room all I could see was eight ghosts of the past. At first it was a happy scene of a birthday party and a loving family, until the birthday girl went to open her gifts. That's when all hell broke loose. I can still felt the sting as the wrapping paper left a deep paper cut, and the pain as my boyfriend threw me into a glass table. As my ghost looked down to see the blood red line down my arm. Bella watched as Jasper's ghost rushed to her ghost as if to bite her. It all happened so fast that it wasn't until I watched the memory that I noticed that all the Cullen's had black eyes due to hunger._

**-End of Flashback-**

As I was making peace with that night and getting ready to leave the house, I heard a car pulling into the driveway. So I walked out onto the porch and waited for whoever was in the car to get out. As they got closer to me I did notice their red eyes and how they carried themselves like Jasper.

"Are you looking for the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Yes, is Jasper here?" the female asked.

"No, they have moved on." I told them.

"You're Bella, right, Edward's girl?" the male asked.

"We broke up, but yes I'm Bella." I answered.

"I'm Peter and this is Charlotte." Peter smiled.

"May we go in and talk?" Charlotte asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

We went back inside and this time there were no ghosts.

"First off, Bella we are not going to hurt you." Peter said.

"Good, what would you like to know?" I asked.

"Anything you feel that we need to know." Charlotte said.

"Well, they left after my birthday when I got a paper cut and Jasper just reacted wrong, which is not his fault. I know now it's the whole family's fault. Hunger is an emotion and they were all hungry." I said.

"That's good that you know that Jasper would never hurt you." Peter smiled.

"Of course, but they seem to have forgotten that I'm still in danger." I said.

"Please tell us about that, Sugar?" Charlotte asked.

"Did Jasper tell you about anything that happened last year?" I asked.

"Do you mean when they were hunting those nomads?" Peter asked.

"Yes, after killing James, we were told that his mate Victoria would cause us trouble, and they were right, now she wants an eye for an eye." I said.

"Jasper and Alice killed him right?" Charlotte asked.

"True, but she blames Edward, so its mate for mate in her eyes." I said.

"Here is what we are going to do Bella, Charlotte and I will stay here to protect you from Victoria." Peter said.

"Thank you both, it's been hard knowing about vampires and werewolves but not have any one to talk to about it all." I said.

**-End of BPOV-**

A little while later Bella and Charlotte went to talk to Charlie to get his permission so that Bella was able to stay at the Cullen's to get to know Jasper's long lost family. While the girls were gone Peter decided to call Carlisle to let him know Bella's theory on Jasper.

"This is Carlisle, how may I help you?" He asked.

"Carlisle this is Peter, Jasper's friend and I have a theory to run by you." Peter answered.

"Sure, go ahead." Carlisle said.

"Have you ever thought that hunger is an emotion that Jasper could feel seeing as he is an empath?" Peter asked.

"I have never thought of that, but I will be calling a family meeting and take care of this." He said.

"Thank you Carlisle for listening." Peter said and hanging up.

Carlisle sat there for a few minutes before calling Esme to gather the family for a meeting for when he got home. After calling his boss to tell him there was a family emergency and had to take the rest of the day off. He headed home soon after that, while thinking just how wrong they have been about Jasper. Once at home he joined the others at the dining room table for the family meeting.

"First off, Jasper I'm sorry about how we have treated since our move here." Carlisle said.

"What is this about?" Edward asked sounding bored.

"I got a call from a family friend with a theory about Bella's party." Carlisle said.

"What's the theory Carlisle?" Emmett asked.

"That hunger is an emotion and we fed Jasper that night, so not only were you feeling your own hunger but ours as well."

"So what?" Edward asked not really caring.

"She was your girlfriend Edward." Rosalie said.

Carlisle knew the family never thought that they were hurting Jasper. What surprised him was it looked like there were two members that seemed not to care to even be there Edward and Alice.

"It doesn't matter to me Jasper still attacked my best friend." Alice said.

"Then what do you want Alice?" Jasper asked knowing how unhappy they have been since the move.

"A divorce." Alice said shocking the family.

"Fine, do you have the papers?" Jasper asked

"They are right here." Alice said sliding them across the table to him.

After signing the papers he gave them back to Alice.

"Don't worry there is not any hard feelings, I still see the rest of you as family, but I am going to leave now." Jasper said standing up.

When Jasper got into his car he called Peter to thank him for calling Carlisle, knowing he is the only one that knows him the best.

"Hi, Major." Peter said answering the phone.

"Lieutenant, thank you for calling with that theory." Jasper said.

"You're welcome, but I didn't come up with the theory, Bella did." Peter told him.

"So you are in Forks then?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, and you need to get your ass back here or did you guys forget that a vampire named Victoria is still after Bella." Peter said.

"Damn, we did forget about Victoria, I'm on my way now so I will see you in a few hours." Jasper said.

"See ya, Major." Peter said.

After getting off the phone Peter let Charlotte know that the Major was on his way home. In the days since meeting Bella, he noticed how much Bella seemed to be sleeping better each night. Hours later when Jasper got there Bella was already asleep. She didn't know that her new friends were keeping watch over her. Peter filled Jasper in on how the met Bella. But knowing the Major as well as he did, Peter knew that Jasper would want to talk to Bella himself. So he led Jasper to the room where she was sleeping.

"Bella." Jasper said softy, shaking her gently awake.

"Jasper?" Bella asked slowly waking up.

"Hi, Bells." Jasper said.

"Missed you." Bella said hugging him.

"Missed you too." He whispered surprised by the hug.


	2. History

History

**Xxxxx Last time xxxxxxxx**

"_Jasper?" Bella asked slowly waking up._

"_Hi, Bells." Jasper smiled._

"_Missed you." Bella said hugging him._

"_Missed you too." He whispered surprised by the hug._

**Xxxxxxxx On to History xxxxxxxxxx**

Jasper could see and feel a difference in Bella. He could only hope that they would be able to help her.

"Peter, can I talk to Bella alone please?" Jasper asked.

"Of course, we'll be downstairs if you need us." Peter answered.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what happened at your party." Jasper said.

"That's just it, Jazz. It's not your fault, when I came here and saw the events replayed, that's when I noticed that everyone had black eyes so it's not anyone's fault really." Bella said.

"So what's happened since I left? Jasper asked.

"Did Edward tell you anything? Bella asked.

"No." Jasper answered.

"Let me fill you in then." Bella said.

**Xxxxxxxx Flashback, BPOV xxxxxxxxxxx**

_Edward took me on a walk, but I was able to still see my house._

"_Okay, let's talk." I said. It sounded braver than it felt._

_He took a deep breath._

"_Bella we're leaving."_

_I took a deep breath, too. This was acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask. _

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_ His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant._

_He stared back coldly._

_ With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

"_When you say __**we**__ -,"I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct._

_ I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

"_Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

"_You can't Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

"_Where you are is the right place for me."_

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

"_Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you," he said grimly._

"_What happened with Jasper- that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" _

"_You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

"_As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_ "__**No!**__This is about my soul isn't it? I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me- somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you- it's yours already!" _

_ "Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_ There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

"_You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

"_Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. _

_He looked away into the trees as he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired____ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this."_

_ "You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that wasn't good enough for him._

"_If… that's what you want." _

_He nodded once._

"_I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," he said._

"_Anything," I vowed, my voice faintly stronger._

"_Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?_

_I nodded helplessly._

_ His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself-for him."_

_I nodded again. "I will," I whispered._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said." I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you though anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_ My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away._

_ He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human- your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind._

_ "And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_ "Well"-he hesitated for a short second- "I won't forget. But __**my**__ kind…we're very easily distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not reach his eyes._

_ He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_ I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-ray.__** You can see it's a clean break,**__ his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. __**That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly.**_

___I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare._

_ "Goodbye, Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_ "Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward._

_ I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. My eyes closed._

_ "Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_ There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_ He was gone._

_ With shaky legs, ignoring the fact my action was useless, I followed him into the forest. The evidence of his path had disappeared instantly. There were no footprints, the leaves were still again, but I walked forward without thinking. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for him, it was over._

_ Love, life, meaning…over._

_ I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth. It was hours passing, but also only seconds. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too._

_ Finally, I tripped over something- it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot- and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken._

**Xxxxxx End of flashback and BPOV xxxxxxxxxx**

"I ended up lost in the forest, where I was found by Sam Uley." Bella said.

By the time Bella was done telling Jasper how Edward treated her, Jasper was growling. Once he calmed down enough to talk. He knew that it was time to share his past with Bella. All he could hope was that it wasn't going to change anything between them.

"Bella, did Edward ever tell you my history?" Jasper asked.

"No, he felt like it wasn't his right to, since it was your story to tell." Bella answered.

**XxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxxxxx**

_ Jasper Whitlock joined the Confederate army in 1861 before his seventeenth birthday, using his way of persuasion. In the following two years, he was promoted to Major in the army and became the youngest Major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, he rode on his way to Galveston, and saw a vampire named Maria and two other female vampires named Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories. Maria saw his uniform and knew that he was in the military and quickly turned him into a vampire to create an army of her own._

_ She then used him and other newborns to reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy were latter destroyed by Jasper when they tried to rebel against Maria. During this time Jasper and Maria shared a romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. After becoming a vampire Jasper gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. Jasper commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern Vampire Wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires that proved useless after their first year, Jasper was responsible for disposing them, something he felt remorse for because he could feel their pain when he killed them just as much as he could feel the pain of his human victims. While in the army, he befriended a newborn named Peter, whom he persuaded Maria to keep._

_ But when Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, Jasper allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for him changed: he could sense how fearful and somewhat mistrustful she was toward him, and he knew that she would plot a way to destroy him. He began planning how to destroy her first, despite his reluctance to the idea destroying the one person who mattered to him, but his years in the coven had affected him so deeply that he almost became a savage._

_ In 1938, Peter came back and told Jasper about the way vampires could coexist up North. He immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, he did not find peace, since he could still feel the emotions of his human victims, which deeply depressed him. Eventually, he left Peter and Charlotte. He tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming._

_ In 1948, he run into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Cullen. At first he was puzzled by her happy behavior around him, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted him greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for him. When she held out her hand, he took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time; hope._

_ She also told him about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as their future with Carlisle Cullen and his family. He didn't know such a thing could exist but he followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight' they searched for the Cullen's and eventually joined them in 1950. Sometime after that by Carlisle's suggestion, he and Alice married. When he joined the Cullen family, Jasper changed his surname of Whitlock to his adoptive sister Rosalie's surname of "Hale" and poses as her twin due to their physical similarities. Out of the coven, Jasper has the hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. He was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of the family._

_ Maria sought him out when they were in Calgary. The encounter prompted the family to move again, and Jasper politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because he had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle. Throughout his time with the Cullen's he has attended high school and university many times and earned degrees in History and Philosophy._

_ Sometime in the 1980's he started doing business with a lawyer who forged illegal documents to help provide his family with new identity certificates. After the lawyer retired, his apprentice J. Jenks took over._

**xxxxxxxEnd of Flashbackxxxxxxx**

" Jasper , it doesn't matter to me who you were back then." Bella said.

"But…." Jasper started.

"Because of the family you turned your life around correct?" Bella asked.

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"That is what matters Jasper." Bella smiled.

"Peter, Charlotte could you join us again please?" Jasper asked.

"Sure, how are you doing Sugar?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm good." Bella answered.

"So what's happened with the Cullen's?" Peter asked.

"Well, they were very unhappy with me, since we left. Most of the family didn't want to leave you Bella. Alice and I started fighting pretty badly." Jasper said.

"But you and Alice always got along really well." Bella said confused.

"That's true, but she is really holding me accountable for my attack on her best friend." Jasper said.

"But at the same time Major, she has totally changed you, sure your diet is different which is great. But where is Jasper Whitlock?" Peter asked.

"You mean there's more 'Hale' than Whitlock right?" Bella asked.

"That's right Bella" Peter agreed.

Jasper agreed whole heartily with them. He had lost himself somewhere through the journey.

"Then we had a family meeting where most of the members said how sorry they were for treating me like that." Jasper said.

" Let me guess Edward and Alice didn't say anything of the sort." Peter said.

"Right, Edward has been pulling away from the family and Alice decided it was time to get rid of me by asking for a divorce." Jasper said.

"What, did you sign the papers?" Bella asked.

"Of course, I have been so unhappy since we left, I didn't see the point drawing it out into another fight. I made sure the family knew that I wasn't mad at them and then I drove home." Jasper said.

"What, are we going to do about Victoria?" Bella asked.

"Why don't you tell us more of what happened first?" Peter asked.

"Sure, I went into the woods alone couple weeks ago, but I wasn't alone for long. I was found by Laurent who told me that Victoria was looking for me to settle the score with the Cullen's. But then these giant wolves chased him off and killed him. It turns out that my best friend Jacob Black is a werewolf." Bella told them.

"Don't worry Bells, we will figure out something." Jasper said.

"We still need a back-up plan though." Bella said.

"That's up to you Bella, do you still want to become one of us?" Jasper asked.

"Of course." Bella smiled.

"What about you two would you change your diet and stay with us?" Jasper asked.

"Can we think about it Major?" Peter asked.

"Of course you can." Jasper answered.


End file.
